There are devices presently available which use water or other fluids to transfer heat from the fireplace interior to living areas, but these increase greatly the maintenance requirements of the fireplace. Some devices use multiple panels which require hinges, grooved frames, chains, and other unsightly attachments which clutter the appearance of the fireplace interior and also create maintenance problems. Some devices may rely on exotic, highly polished materials for reflection of heat, creating the possibility of constant cleaning being necessary for proper function, or expensive replacement in case of damage. Prior art provides many examples of fireplace devices, but they seem to be expensive, unsightly, complicated in design or hard to upkeep, as evidenced by the fact that none has been generally accepted as an industry-wide "standard" in the fireplace industry. The huge number of fireplaces already present in homes, apartments, etc. has created a need for a low-cost, low-maintenance device which increases fireplace heat production, does not detract from the esthetic appeal of an open fire, and is easily installed. The fireplace heat efficiency device presented in this petition for your consideration meets these needs.